Power save mechanisms may extend the battery life of wireless devices, such as 802.11 (Wi-Fi) devices, Bluetooth devices, and the like. When a device in a network enters a power save mode, or a low power mode, the other devices in the network may need to be informed that the device is in the power save mode and therefore may be unavailable for communication.